customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Eleanor Albert (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Eleanor Beatrice Albert is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Tim Proctor. She made her debut in Soulcalibur III, and has returned in Soulcalibur: Battles of the Ages, Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur: Journey to the Abyss, Soulcalibur V and Soulcalibur Endless Rage. Biography Early life As a child, Eleanor lived in a castle with her parents and her siblings. Her parents were poor and there is nothing they cannot buy. Eleanor didn't have a fighting style so she asked their parents if she wants to choose a fighting style from a person. Eleanor went out and she was nowhere to be found. She took a boat and went to Okinawa, Japan to find Maxi who is a wandering pirate there. Once she found him, she told him that he uses a nunchaku and fights with Shissen Karihadi. So she learned to fight like him. Pre-Soul Calibur III At age 11, Eleanor found Tempete in Rouen, France who lost at the streets. They both flee out and search for Kilik who is a monk with a bo staff. Eleanor cannot afford to obtain Soul Calibur but Kilik knows an idea to use the art of Asian weapons. Eleanor has a nunchaku and she did a lot of training with Kilik. While Tempete was watching them fight, she went somewhere else. Physical appearance Eleanor has green eyes and long, light brown hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Eleanor's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV In Soul Calibur IV, Eleanor's main weapon is Huosen. Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Eleanor wields an blue version of Foundation. That weapon is similar to Maxi's Fuzoroi from Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Eleanor didn't have a fighting style when she was young. Maxi taught Eleanor how to use nunchucks and learn the way of Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Eleanor throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Eleanor punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Eleanor Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (07,23 and 23,15) Mid Torso: Alchemist’s Dress (23,15) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (14,15) Socks: Knee Socks (01,14) Feet: Taped Boots (23,15) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 07,23 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 13,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Trivia *Eleanor's rivals are Tempete, Daphine, Ingrid, Maxi, Mitsurugi, Kilik, Hwang, and Li Long. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Get out of the way!'' *''I'll show you...my true strength!'' *''Come on, come and get me!'' *''Do you see now?...you never stood a chance.'' *''That was a pretty good warm up fight!'' *''You're way too weak.'' *''You can't stop me!'' *''Weapons are for fools!'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Take this!'' *''Too easy!'' *''Outta my way!'' *''Give it up!'' *''Arrogant fool!'' *''That won't work!'' *''It's over!'' *''This is the end!'' *''How's that?'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''What a joke!'' - Taunt *''Hurry up and disappear!'' - Taunt! *''What?!'' *''Impossible!'' Gallery Eleanor's Weapon Pose.JPG 100 1501.JPG 100 1502.JPG 100 1503.JPG 100 1504.JPG 100 1505.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-10-04-10h47m22s57.png|Eleanor wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-10-04-10h47m59s176.png|Eleanor wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-10-04-10h48m15s44.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-04-10h48m31s231.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-04-10h50m01s170.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-04-10h50m19s15.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-04-10h51m30s105.png|Eleanor wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters